Memories
by AC Mae
Summary: A series of one shots of Patrick and Angela's lives together
1. Chapter 1

**"Daddy!" Patrick smiled as the little mass of blonde curls attacked his leg. He scooped her up kissing her face.**

"Hey baby." He hugged her then set her down as she took off towards the kitchen.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" Angela appeared in the doorway of the kitchen smiling.

"I hear that." She walked over planting a kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was... fine." He responded kissing her on the lips. Angela had known him long enough to tell he was lying. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what happened. He was never able to keep stuff from her when she looked at him like that. "Remember that woman I told you about, the one that got mad at me for saying her mother forgives her?" He paused. "She- she committed suicide."

"Oh, love." She wrapped her arms around him, this was one of the many reasons she wanted him to could see just how much the guilt of his lies took its toll on him.

"Annie?" He said sniffing at the air. "Are you cooking something?"

The air smelled of burnt chicken. "Oh Sh-" she started to say, quickly glancing at Charlotte on the floor looking up from her toys, "-oe..."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh at her word change as she quickly ran to the kitchen. He followed her in with Charlotte close behind him.

"I don't think it's supposed to be black." He laughed. She didn't burn stuff often. Her silence told him she wasn't amused. "Come on, it's a little funny."

She started to clean up the ruined food. He could see she was close to tears. "Oh sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her, causing the tears she was holding back to come out. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, come on we can just order pizza or something."

Charlotte perked up, "Can we have pizza!?" she started jumping up and down. Angela looked at her and smiled through her tears.

"See?" Patrick said smiling at the both of them. "Lottie's on board."  
Angela kissed him on the cheek and wiped away her tears. "Okay, pizza it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's your umbrella?" Patrick asked as Angela jumped in a puddle, splashing him in the process.

"Where's the fun in that?" She laughed jumping again. Patrick and Angela had become inseparable during the last few weeks. When he and his father joined the carnival, Angela was quick to befriend him, showing him around and introducing him to everyone. Unlike him, she was born here and it was all she knew. "Come on, what's a little rain going to do to you?"

Patrick dropped his umbrella and joined Angela in the puddle. Her face spread into an even bigger smile and she laughed as water splashed her. For a while the two children ran around the empty carnival, laughing and splashing in every puddle they could find.

Eventually they found themselves on a picnic table under a tent. For a few minutes they sat there, listening to the rain falling over their heads.

"Hey Annie?" He said, finally. "I've been wondering something since I met you."

"Oh really?" She looked at him with the same bright smile she usually had.

"You have this honest look in your eyes." He began, "One that no one else here has. What makes you so different?"

"I think I know what you're talking about." She smiled. "Everyone else here is so concerned with marks and scams. I've never liked that." She gazed out at the rain and the fair grounds. "One day, I'm leaving this all behind."

They sat in silence for a few moments. He thought about what she meant; this was all she knew, her entire family was here, and she wanted to walk away from all of it. With the passing time he was beginning to realize that he felt the same way. Maybe there was a normal life out there for a couple of carnie kids.

His thoughts were interrupted by Angela sneezing. He turned his head to see snot running from her red nose. She wiped it away looking embarrassed. He smiled at her and they both broke out into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. There's really no excuse I was just lazy and couldn't get the motivation to write anything. This one is kinda short, but it's all I could think to write for this one.**

It wasn't a big wedding by any stretch of the imagination. The bride and groom were young and in a hurry to start the rest of their lives. They hastily threw together a wedding, they had everything they needed anyway; each other and all their friends and family, even if they had to drag them out of jail to get them there.

Patrick couldn't keep his eyes off of Angela. She looked even more like an angel than usual in her dress. he couldn't believe she was actually his wife. She met his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

"You two have to have your first dance!" A friend of theirs said as the opening notes to a song played.

Angela smiled and started humming and swaying to the tune. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved with her. Everything else seemed to melt away as he looked into her dark eyes. Nothing else existed except for her sweet smell of lavender, and the staccato of their heartbeats.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was right in the world. Today was just the first day of the rest of their lives. He couldn't wait to wake up to her face every morning, or see her holding their children. He felt like, for the first time in his life, he could really see the future, and it was in her eyes.

All that could wait for tomorrow though, because today, all he cared about was her and the sweet melody that she was humming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this one is based on a conversation me and My best friend (her name is Catherine and she's Katelovessmosh on Tumblr) had today after someone asked me for a fluffy pregnant headcanon. It's very dialogue driven which is not what I'm used to but I hope you enjoy. I don't know where Angela's love for calling people butts came from, I swear these characters write themselves.**

**ALSO Sorry for deleting and reposting, something weird happened with it being bold and if it doesn't fix after this then screw it.**

Patrick knew he should be concerned by the fact that his 9-months-pregnant wife was curled up in a ball on their sofa crying. Of course he hated to see her cry, but he knew exactly what she was crying about and he knew she'd be over it soon enough.

"You finished it again?" He patted her back.

"This spider is ruining my life!" She said through her tears. Lately she had gotten very into the book Charlotte's Web, neither of them knew the exact number of times she has read it up to this point, but after every read through he would find her crying her eyes out.

"You know what's going to happen. I don't know why you keep putting yourself through that." He teased her. She got that look in her eye that she always got just before getting a jab in at someone and knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth.

"Apparently I just love to make bad decisions, I married you didn't I?" She flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, right." He kissed her quickly. "How about I get us some ice cream."

"Okay I take it back, you're the best decision I ever made." She grinned at him.

"Only because I'm getting you ice cream." He made a face at her.

"Well it definitely adds to it!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever you say, Ang." He said standing up. "You wanna come with me?"

"Do you really think I'm getting up?" She gestured towards her abdomen.

"Alright." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." She bit her lip. "Chocolate! No, Cookie Dough? No- hrmm."

"Why don't you just come with me?" He laughed at her indecisiveness.

"Fine." She groaned and started trying to get up. He held his hand out to help her up, but she pushed it away. "No, I've got this."

"Whatever you say." He threw his hands up in defeat, stepping away.

"Hey!" She made a face at him. "Get back here and help me, Butt."

He laughed at her love for the word butt and held out his hand once more. He gripped her hand tightly as he helped her to her feet.

"Look at me getting up." She said as though he didn't help her.

When they got out to the car her opened her door for her. She usually didn't like him doing these things for her but she didn't seem to care today. He had a sudden realization upon opening his door.

"Well crap." He said patting his pants.

"What now?" She teased.

"I think I forgot my wallet..." He thought for a moment about when the last time he saw it was.

"Do you hear that Baby?" She laughed, addressing her abdomen. "That's your daddy!"

He made a face at her checking his other pocket. Of course it was right there.

"Nevermind." He said getting in. Angela was cracking up at this point.

"Here you go Baby! Your daddy in all his glory!" She addressed her belly again.

"Hey!" He said starting the car. "I'm gonna be a great dad!"

"Right." She teased. She bit her lip again; her tell-tale sign she was thinking about something.

"Whatchu thinking about?" He asked looking at her briefly.

"We haven't given her a name yet!" She frowned. "I'm 9-months-pregnant and we don't have a name!"

"Well," He smiled. "Have you put any thought into it?"

"Well, kinda..." She made a pouty face. "I dunno it's kinda stupid."

"Oh come on." He glanced at her again. "You're the mother, nothing you could think of is stupid."

"I really like the name Charlotte." She said quietly.

"Like the spider in your book?" He had to admit it was a cute name.

"Yes like the spider." She said. "C'mon it's a cute name!"

"It really is." He pulled the car into the parking lot of the ice cream place. "Charlotte Jane." He noted how she smiled at hearing the first and last name together. He walked around to help her out. "C'mon, Angela and Charlotte."


End file.
